


Peppermint And Coffee

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray leans in, eyes glued helplessly to Vecchio's mouth, irresistibly drawn closer by Vecchio's warmth and the scent of him, swirling together and making Ray dizzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint And Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).



> Notes: unbeta'd. Thanks to Spuffyduds for the prompt and the inspiration...*g*
> 
> Written in honor of Mizface's birthday.

Ray leans in, eyes glued helplessly to Vecchio's mouth, irresitably drawn closer by Vecchio's warmth and the scent of him, swirling together and making Ray dizzy.

His stomach twists in fear and he hesitates for a moment, standing on the edge of a long fall, the dangerously sharp rocks at the bottom ready to break him if he makes the wrong move, takes a wrong step, says the wrong thing.

But the urge to taste is overpowering, and Ray has never been good at resisting urges.

"Fuck it," he mutters, and moves forward the last bit, touching his lips softly to Vecchio's, swiping his tongue across Vecchio's mouth, trying to seduce him into the kiss. Vecchio resists, keeps his lips firmly closed and Ray falters, dread and uncertainty draining the confidence from him.

He's about to give up, to back away and stammer out a useless apology, duck the inevitable punch that Vecchio will throw at this thick head when Vecchio _opens_ to Ray, lets Ray in.

For the first time, Ray _knows_ what Vecchio tastes like, peppermint and coffee, overlain by heat and need. It's nothing like Ray imagined, alone in his bed at night, touching himself and _wanting_.

It's so much better.

-fin-


End file.
